


Miss Missing You

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Summer of Like, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warped Tour 2005 affected Mikey just as much as it had affected Pete. That was the reason no one had even dared to call the other after their little affair. Memories of wet kisses against the skin and blistering hot days spent making out in the shade of an oak tree hit Pete like a tidal wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> ok alternate universe where pete and mikey aren't dating anyone rn. this is very loosely based on that pic of pete and mikey from like 2013 so this takes place in 2013.

“Mikey?” Pete mouthed to himself, spotting him on the other side of the bar. “Mikey!” he yelled this time, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Pete hadn’t seen Mikey Way in what? Eight years? _Nine_ , maybe? Warped Tour 2005 affected Mikey just as much as it had affected Pete. That was the reason no one had even dared to call the other after their little affair. Memories of wet kisses against the skin and blistering hot days spent making out in the shade of an oak tree hit Pete like a tidal wave.

He scooted off of the barstool.

“Pete where are you—” was all Pete heard from Patrick before he was rushing off in the opposite direction.

_This was a bad idea_ , he suddenly thought, _a very bad idea._

Pete tapped his finger against Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey spun around and blinked at Pete. He remained expressionless for a moment, trying to process what was going on.

“Mikey Way,” Pete said cheekily, “long time no see.”

Mikey’s hand immediately went to cover his mouth. “Oh my God,” he said, muffled against the palm of his hand. “Oh my God.” Mikey hopped off the barstool and threw his body into Pete’s arms, causing Pete to rock back into the table behind them (thankfully it was empty).

“I haven’t fucking seen you in forever,” Mikey mumbled against Pete’s shoulder. He reached up to touch Pete’s hair, but put his hand back down, remembering they were in a bar and surrounded by dozens of people already wondering _what the fuck are Pete Wentz and Mikey Way doing?_ “Asshole,” Mikey grumbled before pulling himself away.

Pete raised his eyebrows at Mikey. Mikey blushed and nodded curtly before turning back to whoever he was sitting with previously.

Pete squinted before realizing it was his brother, Gerard. Pete chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Mikey and Gerard converse expressionlessly. Gerard had never really approved of his and Mikey’s little fling back in ‘05. He knew that they would both be left hurt afterwards and, fuck, he was right. It took Pete a year for him to move on—knowing that tourlife for the both of them would never allow him to be with Mikey.

Mikey stared down Gerard for a good five seconds before snatching his wallet quickly off of the table and meeting Pete by the door. “What’d your brother say?” Pete blurted out, regretting it immediately. “I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.”

Mikey shrugged, hooking his arm with Pete’s as they walked out the building. “Nothing. Just told me to be careful. Kind of had me thinking—you know what, nevermind—”

“What?”

“It’s nothing, Pete,” Mikey wrinkled his nose (cute!!) as they crossed the street. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, where do—”

Pete stopped walking. “Mikey.”

“What?”

“Tell me what you were thinking.”

Mikey exhaled slowly, tightening his grip against Pete’s arm. “We haven’t talked in eight _years_ , Pete. You haven’t even called me, we haven’t even hung out,” Mikey huffed and let go of Pete’s arm to shove his hands into his pockets. “And here we are meeting in LA at a random bar at 10PM. I'm starting to forget just what summer ever meant to you. What did it ever mean to you? Did it _ever_ mean anything to you, Pete?” Mikey kicked at a rock on the sidewalk. “You kind of broke my heart,” he added bitterly.

Pete knew instantly what summer he was referring to. “I know and I’m sorry, Mikey, I’ve got an entire album to prove that.”

“So the rumors are true?” Mikey bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. “Best friends, ex-friends to the end, better off as lovers?”

“Not the other way around,” Pete found himself saying. He quickly changed the subject, “I couldn’t date for a year, you know—in ‘06. Girl after girl after girl—I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Couldn’t get you out of my fucking head.”

“You never called.”

“ _You_ never called.”

“ _Please_ ,” Mikey broke into a grin, “do you see me calling you?”

Pete shook his head, grabbing Mikey’s hand.

Mikey yanked his hand away. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked, horrified. "This is LA, there are cameras everywhere."

“So what? It's not like we're cheating on anybody or anything,” Pete offered his hand back out to Mikey.

“I know, it's just—”

“What? You don't want everyone to know that Mikey Way like boys, too?” Pete frowned, folding his arms. “If anything, the media'll be pleased.”

Mikey waved a hand around. “Oh, fuck it. It's not like there's too many people in this part,” he held his hand out, "now hold my fucking hand.”

“That's my Mikey,” Pete laughed before taking Mikey's hand in his, squeezing it for reassurance. “I know this little cafe a block away. It's owned by this Mexican family that speak very little English so there's a small chance that they'll know who we are.”

\--

“You still like kit kats? The green tea ones?” Pete asked, leaning against the table to sip his coffee.

Mikey blinked at him. “Of course, do you?”

“Hell yeah,” Pete nodded, taking a long sip of his coffee. He noticed Mikey turn his head to stare out the window; it was quiet for a minute so Pete studied Mikey’s features and, boy, he had really changed since 2005. The dorky haircut was gone and so were the white glasses (although they were really cute). He still wore glasses, but they were these thick, black glasses that people wore nowadays to look hipster or whatever. Pete thought they kind of suited him. “I missed you.”

“Huh?”

“I missed you,” Pete mumbled, staring at his coffee, “you know.”

Mikey’s face remained blank. “You never called,” he repeated.

Pete ran a hand through his hair. “I know, I—”

“Stop it. I missed you, too.”

\--

Pete and Mikey flagged a cab down. Before they could agree on somewhere to go, Pete blurted out his address. He grinned at Mikey sheepishly, who rolled his eyes.

Pete threw money at the cab driver and pushed Mikey out of the car before he could offer his own money.

Once they were in the house, Mikey sniffed the air and looked around. “Nice place—”

Pete cut him off with his mouth. He sucked on Mikey's bottom lip and pushed him against the door, pinning him in place.

“Pete,” Mikey panted, pushing him away temporarily, “God,” he lifted his hand up to caress Pete's cheek, “I missed this.”

“Me too,” Pete agreed as he leaned into Mikey's touch. He tilted forward and pecked Mikey on the lips, soft and sweet.

Mikey giggled, a sound like music to Pete’s ears. Pete really did miss this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayy did u catch my "fourth of july" lyric reference >:^)


End file.
